Hindi dub
The Hindi language dub is one of the Indian languages dub, along with Tamil and Telugu. This dub was done by Cartoon Network (India) at the Sound & Vision Studios, which is a leading dub studio of India and is responsible for the Hindi Dub of other animes like Naruto, Beyblade, Pokémon and Bakugan. The episodes are a sole property of the channel which have not been released on any of the other platforms like DVDs and Online, other than Television. History Dragon Ball The original Dragon Ball was not dubbed fully. There is no official statement, but many people have spotted commercials and some dubbed episodes of Dragon Ball during 2009-2010. Speculations say that a Hindi dub must have been started, but was cancelled due to currently unknown reasons (probably, due to giving more encouragement to native shows). Dragon Ball Z "The Hindi dub of Dragon Ball Z is a redub of all original Funimation episodes and Movies consisting of the same scripts and names." Dragon Ball Z was the first Dragon Ball series to be aired on Indian Television. Dragon Ball Z episodes and its movies 1 to 13, were dubbed in Hindi. It debuted on India's version of Cartoon Network during 2001. Since then, it has been broadcasted several times along with the English, Tamil and Telugu dubs on Cartoon Network (India). Hindi dub of Dragon Ball Z is a redub of Funimation dub. It uses all Ocean and Funimation scripts and names. Being based on all the source material from Funimation, episodes 1 to 53 were notable for using Shuki Levy's music from the Ocean/Saban dub, making it the first non-North American dub to not use Shunsuke Kikuchi's original soundtrack. From episode 54, the dub began using Kikuchi's music (with added Background Music used to fill silent moments), as Levy's score was originally stopped being used after episode 53 in the English dub. In spite of being based on Funimation dub, the Hindi dub never uses Bruce Faulconer's score. As well as using it's music, the dub also used the edited footage and scripts from the Ocean/Saban dub. The Hindi dub used the original Ocean dub script translated into Hindi, till episode 53. The scripts from episode 54 onwards were slightly revised versions of Funimation's scripts for those episodes with Funimation's footage. The footage was slightly edited to avoid nudity and to hide scenes unsuitable to children. The Hindi Dub of Dragon Ball Z has a total number of 277 episodes with six seasons. (Same as the Rock the Dragon Edition of Funimation.) Rock The Dragon A Hindi-language version of Saban Entertainment's "Rock the Dragon" was used as the opening. Even the movies contained the same opening. Hindi lyrics: Dragon Ball Z..Ball Z (x2)... Dragon Ball Z! Dragon Dragon, Ye hai Dragon, Dragon Ball Z (x2) Dekho Dekho kitni power hai hum mein abhi Dushmanon ko hum maza chakha denge yuheen Dragon Dragon, Ye hai Dragon, Dragon Ball Z (x2) Iss Duniya ke dushmanon se kehdo jaake abhi Humse uljho ge toh bach na paao ge kabhi Jo bhi humse panga lena chahega kabhi, Uski toh hum ek pal mein hum kardenge aisiee Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z! English Translation: Dragon Ball Z...Ball Z (x2)... Dragon Ball Z! Dragon Dragon, This is Dragon, Dragon Ball Z (x2) Watch how much power we have in us now, We can simply teach a lesson to our enemies. Dragon Dragon, This is Dragon, Dragon Ball Z (x2) Now, go and tell the enemies of this world You will not be spared if you mess with us. Whosever tries to mess with us sometime, We will screw him in a few moments. Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z! Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball GT is listed as a Hindi dubbed anime in the Dubbing Works list of Sound & Vision India in Wikipedia. However, the show was never telecasted in the Indian Television. (This was probably due to lesser popularity of the show in other regions.) Dragon Ball Super With regards to Dragon Ball Super, nothing has been announced until now. It is unknown if it will get a Hindi dub or not. OVAs No Dragon Ball OVAs have been dubbed in Hindi. (Probably because OVAs of Dragon Ball are not licensed for dubbing abroad.) Trivia *This was one of the few dubs to use an actual child actor for Gohan. *The Hindi-language version of Saban Entertainment's "Rock the Dragon" adds a lot of lyrics to the song, which otherwise does not contains much lyrics, other than 'Rock The Dragon, Dragon Ball Z'. *The Hindi dub of Dragon Ball Z has lesser number of episodes as compared to the original Japanese version, since it is a dub of the original American broadcast (Now called the Rock The Dragon Edition by Funimation.) *Many people also report the existence of original Dragon Ball's Hindi dub, but there was never a full broadcast of Dragon Ball in Indian Television. *Since, based on the original Ocean/Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, the translation errors of Funimation were not corrected and were kept as it is. *The voice of Frieza in Ocean dub, performed by Pauline Newstone and in Funimation dub, performed by Linda Young, who are females, in spite of Frieza being a male, caused much confusion regarding the gender of Frieza among fans. The makers of Hindi dub also got confused and used a female actress. Above that, Frieza is often referred to by female pronouns in the Hindi dub, mostly during Frieza Saga. But in the later appearances of Frieza, in Buu Saga, he is referred to as a male. *The Hindi dub of Dragon Ball Z shows the initial Ocean Group's ending throughout the series. This ending features child Gohan on Goku's shoulders and the credits show all the Ocean cast and not the Hindi cast. The music is also same. At the end, it also features a 'FUNimation Productions' logo. *Dragon Ball Z never saw a complete, continuous run in India. Either the first half was broadcast or the second. It was not until 2016, that Season 6 of Hindi dubbed Dragon Ball Z was fully broadcasted. * Dragon Ball GT was never broadcasted in India in any language. (This was probably due to lesser popularity of Dragon Ball GT in other regions.) But, in 2017, the TV Special of Dragon Ball GT, A Hero's Legacy was broadcasted in Toonami India and Cartoon Network, India in Funimation Dub (English). * The Bang Zoom dub (English) of Dragon Ball Super was broadcasted on Toonami (India) and Cartoon Network (India), in 2017 and 2018. * Dragon Ball Z Kai was broadcasted on Toonami (India) in 2016 and 2017. Known cast Dragon Ball *Son Goku - Vaibhav Thakkar Dragon Ball Z *Goku - Amar Babaria (Season 1), Ankur Javeri (Season 2 - Till Episode 53) and finally, Viraj Adhav (Season 2 - Episode 54 onwards) *Vegeta - Viraj Adhav (Season 1 and Season 2 - till episode 53), and finally, Prasad Barve (Season 2 - episode 54 onwards) *Oolong- Prasad Barve *Krillin- Mayur Vyas *Android 16 - Mayur Vyas *Kami - Mayur Vyas *Piccolo - Shailendra Pandey (After Season 2 - Episode 53) *Mr. Satan - Shailendra Pandey *Android 17 - Rajesh Kava *Broly - Rajesh Kava *Salza - Rajesh Kava *Garlic Jr. - Amar Babaria *Jaice - Amar Babaria *Android 18 - Urvi Ashar *Supreme Kai - Urvi Ashar *Gohan (Young) - Koustuv Ghosh *Gohan (Adult) -Kava *[[Super Android 13] - Sammay Raj Thakkar *Meta Cooler- Atul Kapoor *Dodoria - Vinod Kulkarni *Videl - Parignya Pandya Shah *World Tournament Announcer - Kishore Bhatt *Kibit (Supreme Kai's Apprentice)- Kishore Bhatt *Bulma - Rajashrie Sharma See also *Ocean Group dubs *FUNimation dub Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs